


A Fiesty Wench

by mariko_azrael (gingayellow)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/mariko_azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Don's kinky fighting. Problematic romance, unasked for physical abuse during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fiesty Wench

Disclaimer: Not mine

\--

Seducing Don had been pretty damn easy. All he had to do was appeal to his altruism/ego-- “Doc, my sink’s backed up, I tried hitting it and it still won’t work, I need you to fix it so I can wash my face and seize the day.” Then it was just locking the door, and tossing him to the bed.

Don had complained, of course. Not about being sexed-- Marvelous was a pirate, but not an evil one, for gods' sake, he waited for consent to be given before he did anything serious-- but his usual griping. “Be more sensitive to my neck,” “Yes, I’m Hummardian but that doesn’t mean I have a superhuman stamina, stop making species-wide assumptions based off the porn you’ve seen and slow down," “Don’t just toss my pants on the floor, at least fold them up.”

It was nothing that a few nipple pinches and ass gropings couldn’t fix. Sure enough, soon all Don could do was gasp as Marvelous worked his way down, down, down his body. He rested his hands on Don’s hips possessively.

Then he made a fatal mistake.

“Such a good wench,” He murmured, kissing Don’s thigh.

And that-- not the random sex, not the refusing to fold the pants after all-- was what made Don snap. Screaming something about relationships needing to be equal, he wrapped his legs around Marvelous’ neck, and bent forward, punching the hell out of him.

Everything went black after that.


End file.
